Scarlet and Purple
by TheBlacksmith521
Summary: The notorious mutant "Scarlet Witch" aka Wanda Maximoff has always overcome any threat who's dared to challenge her. But what happens when a new threat arises? What happens when a villain of true power has "other" intentions for her? Find out in this extremely dark, disturbing story following her at her weakest moments. (MATURE) (Reader discretion advised)


**Warning :** The following content includes VERY heavy and dark themes, involving rape, extremely graphic sexual scenes, violence, torture, extreme humiliation, swearing, and overall disturbing themes. Suffice it to say, this is an extremely messed up, twisted, dark story. If you are too young to view this content, or are offended by the things I just mentioned, then please do not continue reading. I can't stress it enough. You have been warned.

 **Things to know : **This fanfic is NOT based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or any Marvel Comic's story line. So these characters have not done the things they've done in the movies/shows. This is all in my own universe. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **-Late Morning, New York City-**_

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" A young woman cried out from a window of an apartment building. The whole building was embraced in flames. Black, burning smoke with a crude mix of ashes was raining down on the nearby fire-fighters, trying so desperately to put out the scorching fire. But the flames seemed to be expanding further, and further. The flames, getting hotter and brighter. Chunks of the building crumbled as the situation only got worse. Until... a beacon of hope had arisen.

"Clear the area! I'll handle this!" A woman yelled out. The woman was Wanda Maximoff, AKA "Scarlet Witch", wearing her classic red sorcerer costume. She had arrived just in time. Immediately, the fire-fighters all stepped back, they knew the fire was too hot to put out on their own. They all knew who she was. They knew that she is an X-men, and a mutant. Although mutants were far from popular, the X-men were slowly gaining the public's trust. This was a clear indication of such.

Wanda set up a force field around the building, allowing no one to enter and try to interfere. Wanda heard the woman trapped in the apartment, "PLEASE! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I HAVE A BABY!" The woman cried out, extending her hands out to show Wanda her baby. Wanda quickly levitated the baby out of the woman's hands, which frightened the lady, but Wanda knew what she was doing. Gently, Wanda landed the baby in a nearby fire-fighter's arms.

Although Wanda had saved the baby, she knew saving the trapped woman would prove more difficult. Wanda couldn't carry the woman, neither through magic nor without. The witch would have to come up with another solution. Wanda quickly flung herself up to the floor that the woman was trapped on, and proceeded to calm the girl down, "I need you to stay calm, ok? Can you do that?" The woman nodded her head.

Scarlet looked back outside, and had an idea. Wanda pulled a nearby fire truck with her magic and escalated the truck's ladder. Wanda knew this part would be tricky, but she knew she had to try, "Ok, I need you to climb down the ladder, just don't look down, if you fall, I'll catch you, can you do that?" Wanda tried to encourage the girl. The woman hesitated, though.

Scarlet knew that she had to calm the woman down first, "Hey, what's your name?" Wanda asked the woman.

The lady responded in a shaky voice, "I-I'm...my name is Sarah..."

Wanda continued to work with the girl, "Ok, Sarah, your baby is safe now, she's in no danger, all I need now is for you to be calm, and to climb down the ladder. Do it for your child, please, Sarah!"

The woman finally came to her senses, nodded her head yes, and climbed down the window. Wanda watched the girl slowly descend down the ladder, while encouraging her along the way, "You're doing it, Sarah! Everything is ok, you will be-" suddenly, Wanda stopped speaking, a cold shutter chilled her body. "Wanda..." She heard a voice whisper, she turned around, but no one was there.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wanda quickly spun around to the source of the scream; Sarah was dangling from the ladder, holding on with only one hand, screaming her heart out. Wanda panicked, "Sarah! Hold on! I'll come get you! Just don't look down!"

Scarlet didn't know what to do, she couldn't levitate Sarah down, Wanda had barley learned how to levitate organisms of a small size, let alone a full-grown adult woman. She had to act quickly, and so she did. Wanda examined the burning apartment room swiftly, noticed a queen sized bed, and threw it out the window using her magic. The bed landed right where it needed to be: under Sarah. Just in time, as well, for Sarah had just let go at that very moment. Expecting to fall to her death, Sarah was shocked at the light fall.

Wanda used her magic to scan the apartment; everyone else had made it out safely. The witch then summoned the water from all the nearby water towers, and from the fire trucks, and put the fire out. The observing citizens, as well as the fire fighters, were cheering for Wanda's daring rescue. Wanda smiled and didn't say anything else. As Sarah and her baby were escorted in an ambulance, Wanda heard the woman say "thank you". As the crowd still cheered on, Wanda turned away to fly off, and noticed a figure of a person, hidden in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, watching her.

Wanda became suspicious, as the figure quickly moved back, hidden completely in the concealment of the shadows. She decided to investigate. What she found, however, changed everything. The world wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

 _ **Scarlet** __and_ ** _Purple_**


End file.
